This invention relates to urinalysis devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a disposable urinary device for use by males or females to facilitate urinalysis without getting urine on the hands or clothes.
Urine samples are known to have certain constituents which are useful indicators of the health or condition of the individual from which it was taken. For example, urine may be tested for glucose, bilirubin, pH, protein, leukocytes, and the like. For these reasons, urine samples are a common part of routine physicals as well as certain diagnostic testing. Typically, individuals must urinate into a small plastic bottle and take it to a laboratory for analysis.
Urinating into a small bottle can often be difficult to accomplish without soiling one's body or clothing, particularly for a female. Urine specimens are normally collected in small bottles or containers which are usually not adapted for convenient use in directing urine into the specimen container. For most females, for example, it is awkward and difficult to gather a urine specimen in such a container without splashing urine on the body or clothing.
Urinary devices to aid females to urinate from an upright position have been disclosed in the prior art. Various devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,973 (Bobbe), U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,046 (Towfigh), U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,573 (McGovern, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,751 (Reno) are representative of prior art attempts to provide a solution to a problem which is often encountered by females.
The cup-like device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,973 is open at the top end and closed at the bottom end. In use, the device is pressed directly against the body and positioned carefully to cover the opening of the urinary tract, the capacity of the device being adequate for a single use. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,046 the urinary aid includes an end which is insertable between the labia. Hand squeezing opens the insertable end of the urinary aid to form a urine receptive configuration which spread the labia as the device is pressed against the urinary meatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,573 the urinary device comprises a flat blank which may be folded to form a conical-like urinary device. The device must be properly positioned and carefully held to cover the opening of the urinary tract during use. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,751 the funnel like urinary device includes an upper end which is curved to envelop the exterior of the female vaginal area and a lower end portion formed into a spout-like shape.
Thus, while attempts have been made in the past to provide urine collecting or directing devices, particularly for female use, these devices have been difficult to use and made no provision for urinalysis. These devices are bulky and in some instances require the user to assemble the funnel-like device which could leak. Some of these devices have been designed for reuse and must be cleaned after each use before storing in a handbag or the like for subsequent use. Such devices are awkward, unsanitary and inconvenient to use, particularly after initial use whereupon cleaning the device is required.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a disposable urinalysis device for use by males or females to urinate from an upright position which is simple and easy to use while preventing soiling of the body or clothing. The urinalysis device of the present invention requires no assembly and is easily properly positioned and secured for use. Urinalysis tests strips are detachable positioned within the device and may be removed after exposure to urine and the urinary device discarded.